Repeatedly Scum
by Azizica
Summary: The tittle is random. I don't know, I just couldn't figure out a name. I'll change it later. That awkward time when the characters from Super Smash Brothers to see the world out side of the Game Cube. Random people from animes will be guest starring. Also, my friends are in this story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a drizzly Tuesday when my friend Airashii couldn't go outside into the desert she called her back yard. It was wet and raining down hard so it was all muddy out. You see, she lived 15 minutes from where her friends lived so she often just played Minecraft or wrote Fan Fictions on her parent's laptop. But this Tuesday, she was bored. Could she watch her favorite anime movie of all time, Castle In The Sky? No, she watched it the night before so she decided to play the game she hasn't played she had a party (it was amazing by the way) with her friends for her birthday.

Super Smash Brothers.

Remembering the dreaded defeat that she had at her birthday, she knew she had to get better to defeat Azizica. But at that time, she didn't know that Azizica was half asleep when she defeated Airashii. And that plating this time, would change her life forever.

Airashii chose to be the brave and strong Fox, and to go against Peach, the dark haired Peach that everyone knows as Daisy, and Mario, in a free-for-all combat. The last decision was choosing the place. Zelda's Castle is what she picked.

3.. 2.. 1.. GO!

As Airashii was manipulating Fax to defeat the other opponents, something seemed wrong. She didn't do that move. She set her controller down to see what was happening and saw that they were actually controlling themselves. And if she could hear closely, she could her them talking to each other.

"Yea, letsa get outa here!" Mario told Fox, Peach, and Daisy.

Airashii saw they went back to Character Select and they were hanging on the character boxes like monkey bars. She could hear lot of whispering like, "We'll be free." And "We no longer have to put up with fighting."

After Airashii decoded what they were saying, she sees them all disappear to the bottom right hand corner of the TV screen sending electricity down the power cord and to her Game Cube. The disc ejector pops up and all of the Super Smash Brothers characters come crawling out. Fox comes up to Airashii-chan and says, "Obey our wishes and no one gets hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Airashii went to school the next day and at lunch, she sat at the usual table with her friends. "You guys," she whispered to her friends. "Something supernatural happened to me last night."

Banonica, not listening to the conversation, said, "Ooh! I love that show!"

Airashii's friend Azizica sighed. "Are you sure you were, nor ever been, blonde?" she said to her brunette friend.

Banonica put her hands to her part and yelled out, "I had blonde highlights, okay! They must have sunk into my brain or something! Don't judge me.."

Azizica laughed. She turned back to Airashii and said, "Sorry. Go on."

"I was playing Super Smash Bros on my Game Cube and one thing led to another and now all the Mario characters are shoved in my closet!" she explained at full speed.

Azizica had a questionable look on her face and Araka-chan said, "What really does 'One thing led to another' mean?"

"_It means_ that they want something from us." She emphasized.

"What is it exactly they want?" Araka-chan asked. Azizica put her head to the musty lunch table and laughed uncontrollably.

Araka and Airashii both look at Azizica. Airashii takes her hand and messes up her hair. "Heey! That's not fair! It takes me forever to do my hair this way!" said Azizica.

"It looks like you take a straightening iron to your hair." Says Makeala, a girl that sits at our table for no reason. She probably has the hugest crush on Julian, our former friend that also sits at our table for no reason.

"Exactly." Azizica says.

"Maybe you guys can come over to my house and see them." Airashii demanded.

**At Airashii's house **

As they walked to Airashii's room, a question was going through Araka-chan's mind. "Azizica. Why is this story called 'Repedly Scum'? It doesn't make sense."

"It's the first thing that came to my mind. Its hard naming stories, you know." Azizica replied. "Do you have a better name?"

"Of course I do. Let's see.. Hmm… How 'bout 'The Wishes'?" Araka said, answering Azizica's question.

"Haha. You're funny." She said sarcastically while passing her to meet Airashii in her room. "So where are they?" she said to Airashii.

"They're in here." She said pointing to her closet. "Keep it down though. No one in my family knows that I'm hiding them in here. Except my little sister, Kara." She opens her closet.

"Finally you open the door!' Peach said. "It was getting stuffy in here and those eggs Yoshi's been lying are starting to smell!"

"It's not my fault! It's Mario that's been laying al those 'silent but deadly' farts!" Yoshi defended.

"Ima sorry! I thought Marth would bring some of his girly perfume!" Mario defended himself.

"I admit it, okay? I have a tiara! But it doesn't mean I am A PRETTY PRINCESS!" Marth admits.

"I never thought he'd actually admit it!" Azizica whispered to Airashii.

"Now, now, you guys. No need to go around making a fuss. We came here for a special reason, remember? Don't tell me you guys forgot already!" Zelda said, walking out of the closet.

"What is the special reason you came here for?" Araka asked.

"We all came here for a different reason." Princess Daisy said. "For example; Peach, Rosalina, and I want a new Princess to hang out with. Marth wants an actual crown. Mario wants his own pizza shop. Samus wants-" She was cut off by Airashii.

"WHOA. One at a time, Daisy." Airashii logged onto her computer. "You wanted a new Princess, eh?.."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you, Airashi-chan for helping me write this!

* * *

They all meet up at the high school they attend at their round table.

"So I've been doing some research." Azizica said. "And found that there is about two other princesses in Mario."

"Okay." Airashii said.

"One princess no one knows what she looks like and the other one is the girl Venus fly trap. Well, there is another one.." Azizica trailed off.

"What's the third one?" Araka-chan asked.

"Marth." Azizica said giggling.

"Hey! I heard that!" a muffled voice said.

"You brought them?!" Azizica yelled, which under the crowds noise, sounded like a whisper.

"Yes. But they threatened me." Airashii defended.

"With what?"

"My manga. They said that they didn't want to stay in my closet. And if they stayed one more day in there, they'd take each page of my precious manga, one by one rip up the pages and burn it. You know, Azi, I couldn't let them."

"Then why don't you hide them somewhere else in your house?"

"They wouldn't allow it. And I can't let them roam free around my house. My mother would freak out. So my only choice was to bring them to school."

"Haha, this is going to be a very interesting day." Azizica said in unison with the bell.

Araka-chan's Perspective~

After two classes of me bossing through them, (Because I'm freakishly smart) I come to my third hour.

World History.

I share this class with a lot of my friends. I go and sit in my assigned seat and start talking to Airashii.

"How are the midgets behaving?"

"Well, So far, Mario drew all over my first hour homework, Peach keeps on saying unladylike words and getting me in trouble, and my backpack smells like eggs. So far? Not so great."

"Wait, what chu guys talkin' about?" Azizica says, of course, after Airashii just explained.

After Airashii explained, the annoying foreign exchange student walked up, "What are you talking about?"

Everyone from our group looked up at him. "Did you seriously ask that question to a group of aggressive agitated girls who, frankly, don't like you?"

The Canadian just walked away. I have nothin against Canadians, but this one...he was the one who continuously talked about how much he freaked pissed his pants, AND put the bathroom pass through a 'mysterious' shoot and made the entire class loose all bathroom/hall privileges. (true story)

Gannondorf's voice drifted from Airashii's backpack, "Don't you think that was a Little harsh?"

Airashii opened up her backpack, "Shut it, Gannon! As if you aren't worse."

"Manga, Airashii, Manga," the warlock replied. She zipped up the backpack and gave it a quick shake. Nothing happened for a couple moments, then the bag erupted with tiny shouts. "Snake get your foot off my head" and "Why's your sword so freakin' sharp" and many other exclamations.

"There is no need of inappropriate wording of such things," looks at note cards, "Airashii." says the highly perverted teacher.

Airashii kicks her backpack and whispers under her breath, "That's for getting me in trouble."

"Haha!" I laughed.

Ardena turns around and asks me, "What was that all about? I know it wasn't Airashii who said that."

"Well..." and Araka-chan told her the whole story.

"Seriously?" Ardena said not believing what Araka said.

"I'm not kidding." Araka-chan grabs Airashii's back pack and yanks it so hard that you hear a few cuss words that were shouted at the top of their lungs that even a deaf old man could hear over the sound of people cheering at a football game.

As the classroom suddenly became a ghost town, the teacher goes up to the front of the classroom and says "Now who said that?"

No one spoke.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make the world go round! If you don't believe me, then watch HITALIA! Haha I just got the third season:)

If you like my story, then please review! It will make me want to make more chapters.

Till next chapter,

-Azizica:D


End file.
